Diabetes mellitus is a disorder in which the pancreas cannot create sufficient insulin, such as in the case of Type I diabetes and/or in which insulin is not effective, such as Type 2 diabetes. In a diabetic state, a victim suffers from high blood sugar, which causes an array of physiological derangements, such as kidney failure, skin ulcers, or bleeding into the vitreous of the eye, associated with the deterioration of small blood vessels. A hypoglycemic reaction, such as low blood sugar, may be induced by an inadvertent overdose of insulin, or after a normal dose of insulin or glucose-lowering agent accompanied by extraordinary exercise or insufficient food intake.
A diabetic person may carry a self-monitoring blood glucose (SMBG) monitor, which typically requires uncomfortable finger pricking methods. Due to the lack of comfort and convenience, a diabetic typically measures his or her glucose level only two to four times per day. Unfortunately, these time intervals are spread so far apart that the diabetic will likely find out too late, sometimes incurring dangerous side effects, of a hyperglycemic or hypoglycemic condition. In fact, it is not only unlikely that a diabetic will take a timely SMBG value, but additionally the diabetic will not know if his blood glucose value is higher or lower based on conventional methods.
Consequently, a variety of non-invasive, transdermal (e.g., transcutaneous) and/or implantable electrochemical sensors are being developed for continuously detecting and/or quantifying blood glucose values. These devices and other types of devices generally transmit raw or minimally processed data for subsequent analysis at a remote device, which can include a display, to allow presentation of information to a user hosting the sensor.